myschoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Brewster Academy
]] Brewster Academy (also called BA) is a co-educational independent boarding school located on 80 acres (324,000 m²) in Wolfeboro, New Hampshire, USA, two hours north of Boston. It occupies 1/2 mile (800 m) of shoreline along Lake Winnipesaukee. With around 400 students, it serves grades 9 through 12, in addition to post-graduates. The school was founded in 1820 by local citizens as a "building for higher education." Once called Wolfeborough and Tuftonborough Academy, in 1887 it was renamed Brewster Free Academy in honor of John Brewster, a benefactor. In 1985, Digital Equipment Corporation co-founder Ken Olsen donated a number of Digital personal computers to Brewster. The computers were part of a new lab dedicated to Grace Murray Hopper, whose family had a summer house in Wolfeboro. The lab is called the Grace Murray Hopper Center for Computer Learning. Since 1995 Brewster has hosted the Great Waters Music Festival. This summer festival promotes live musical performances including choral, symphonic, Folk, pops, jazz, Broadway, dance, and renowned vocal and instrumental artists. Celebrity performers have included Wynton Marsalis, Dave Brubeck, Arlo Guthrie, Chuck Mangione, and the Glenn Miller Orchestra. Residence Halls There are a total of 18 dormitories spread about campus. Each has its own unique quality, and appearance. Technology Brewster has over 3,000 Ethernet ports available in the dorms, Academic building, Boathouse, and Estabrook Dining Hall. There is also support for AirPort Wireless to new students, post 2006, available in communal areas such as the Student Center, Estabrook, and the Pinckney Boathouse. Upon entry, every student is issued a personal Apple Inc. laptop, or Macbook. They are then taught to access the central email system known as FirstClass, and how to get on the Portal. The Portal is a central webpage where each student can log in and view assingments, community service, B.M.P.s, current Grades, and their transcript. This portal is also excessable by parents so they can monitor their son/daughter, throughout the year. The computers don't just act as a tool for checking emails and grades. The students will use them to download assingments and presentations that are tailored by the faculty for each student's needs. They will then complete the assingment and return the result via email or through a submission on the portal. The on-campus tech support center, located in the basement of the Academic Building, offers a quick, reliable option when something should fall upon a students computer. FirstClass, the central email system, is a program used to view email, view announcements, and view clubs and club topics. It connects the students at anytime of the day (between 7am and 12am) to the other students and to the faculty. This tool allows the students to contact the faculty with any problems and receive a response within a short amount of time. Athletics Brewster has a diverse selection of interscholastic programs along with a selection of recreational and instructional sports during any season. Before each year, students chose which sports they would enjoy attending. They then attend their choice during the hours of 3:30 and 5:30 depending on the sport. Among the interscholastic sports, Brewster fields coed, junior varsity, and varsity teams, as well as eight- and four-person shells on the crew teams. In the case of a junior varsity and varsity programs, the athletic director and head coach will select the players. Games are typically played on Wednesday and Saturday, with a half day on Wednesday in order to accommodate. During games and during regular practices, an athletic trainer is available to help students. The teams are coached by faculty at all levels. Most faculty not only teach sports but also manage dorms as well. This adds to the ability for students to connect more with every member of the community. Notable alumni * Topher Grace - actor (That 70s Show, Win a Date with Tad Hamilton, In Good Company) * James Kirkwood, Jr. (co-author of "A Chorus Line") His novel "Good Times Bad Times" is set at the school, which is re-named as are the various buildings referred to. * Gregory Douglass -Independent musician (Albums: Teeter; Up & Away; Stark) * Donovan Mitchell - Point Guard for the Utah Jazz of the National Basketball Association. External links * [http://www.brewsteracademy.org Brewster Academy Website] Category:High schools in New Hampshire Category:Boarding schools in New Hampshire Category:Educational institutions established in 1820